


Father Figure (loving Dadkoda hours)

by manbun_zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, and its dadkoda hours!, based on something i posted on tumblr at one am last night, fluuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffff, i wrote this in less than an hour, its sokka and zuko's wedding!, izumi is in a lil bit at the end, my followers have spoken, no beta we die like men, so i did, they said to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: “Hello everyone!” Hakoda said into the microphone, smiling at the crowd. “As you probably know by now, I’m Hakoda, Sokka’s dad, and back there is Bato, my lovely husband, who was too shy to get in on our little stunt. Back there we’ve got Aang, Katara, and Suki of course, signing backup, and our wonderful band, the Freedom Fighters! As you all know, my job as Sokka’s dad, and now Zuko’s, is to embarrass them at all times! In order to do that tonight, I’ll be singing a cover of ‘Father Figure’ by George Michael! Feel free to sing along, but we are asking for the dance floor to be dedicated to the grooms for this song.”(aka, the product of my one am tumblr brain, and listening to george michael on repeat for too long)
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Father Figure (loving Dadkoda hours)

“-and that’s the story about the time that my cat almost killed Sokka with a knife!” Aang cheered, raising his champagne glass a bit higher. “Thanks Momo, we love ya! And now, for our next speech we have Hakoda and Bato, basically fathers of Zuko and actual fathers of Sokka!”

As Aang moved to sit down, Hakoda and Bato both stood up, neither of them with champagne glasses in their hands. In fact, Hakoda was moving away from the table, whispering something to the band singer. She smiled at him and chuckled slightly, stepping down from the podium as Hakoda took her place. Bato moved to stand behind him, his hands held out just in case his husband fell, and Katara, Suki, and Aang all got up from their seats, exchanging places with the backup singers.

“Hello everyone!” Hakoda said into the microphone, smiling at the crowd. “As you probably know by now, I’m Hakoda, Sokka’s dad, and back there is Bato, my lovely husband, who was too shy to get in on our little stunt. Back there we’ve got Aang, Katara, and Suki of course, signing backup, and our wonderful band, the Freedom Fighters! As you all know, my job as Sokka’s dad, and now Zuko’s, is to embarrass them at all times! In order to do that tonight, I’ll be singing a cover of ‘Father Figure’ by George Michael! Feel free to sing along, but we are asking for the dance floor to be dedicated to the grooms for this song.”

As the floaty beat kicked in, Aang, Katara, and Suki started humming the background vocals, and Hakoda grinned at the crowd once more.

“Oh, no,” Sokka moaned, tucking his face into Zuko’s shoulder. “Please, no.”

“Oh yes, babe,” Zuko giggled, grabbing Sokka’s hands and pulling him up to the dance floor.

“You’re _in on it_!” Sokka gasped. “My own husband, betraying me on our wedding night! Oh, the slander.”

Zuko laughed tipsily, a warm feeling blooming inside of his chest. _Husband_. He wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck, and Sokka placed his hands on Zuko’s waist. They touched their foreheads together as Hakoda began to sing, twin smiles on their faces.

_That’s all I wanted_

_Something special, something sacred_

_In your eyes_

_For just one moment_

_To be bold and naked_

_At your side_

_Sometimes I think that you'll never_

_Understand me_

_Maybe this time is forever_

_Say it can be, whoa_

Sokka removed one of Zuko’s hands from around his neck when Hakoda hit the chorus, moving them so that Zuko had one hand on his shoulder, the other held tightly in Sokka’s. As the music picked up into a jazzier tempo, Aang, Katara and Suki grabbed their mic stands and ran so that they were standing in front of the podium where Hakoda was, on the dance floor with Sokka and Zuko.

_I will be your father figure_

_(Oh baby)_

_Put your tiny hand in mine_

_(I'd love to)_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_(Be your daddy)_

_Anything you have in mind_

_(It would make me)_

_I will be your father figure_

_(Very happy)_

_I have had enough of crime_

_(Please let me)_

_I will be the one who loves you_

_'Til the end of time_

The two grooms swung in tandem around the dance floor, wide grins overtaking both of their faces. Zuko twirled Sokka out in a flourish, his blue suit jacket fanning out as he spun. When Sokka came back, he pulled Zuko into a dip, leaning down to kiss him. The crowd cheered, and Hakoda’s voice spun into the second verse, his warm, gravelly tones filling the room.

Sokka and Zuko continued to spin in the middle of the floor, moving with a calculated grace. As Hakoda sang out the last note of the song, Sokka pulled Zuko into a gentle kiss, and the crowd cheered.

~~~~~~~

Sokka slid the lock into the door and stepped inside, tossing his keys into the bowl on the entryway table. He heard his father’s voice coming from the kitchen and breathed out a sigh of relief; Zuko had a late class that night, and Sokka’s meeting had run late, so he’d asked his father to get Izumi from daycare and watch her until he got back. He entered the kitchen to see Hakoda singing softly, swaying around the room with his infant granddaughter in his arms.

_I will be your father figure_

_Put your tiny hand in mine_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_Anything you have in mind_

_I will be your father figure_

_I have had enough of crime_

_I will be the one who loves you_

_'Til the end of time_

“Hey, Dad,” he said quietly, causing Hakoda to turn towards him, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey, Socks,” Hakoda sighed, passing Izumi off to her father. He leaned against the counter and watched as his son hummed the rest of the song to the infant, smiling when Sokka’s gentle voice lulled his daughter off to sleep.

“I still can’t believe you made a George Michael song into my daughter’s lullaby.” Sokka whispered as he walked towards the nursery, laying Izumi down in her crib and closing the door quietly. 

“What can I say,” Hakoda chuckled quietly, “She’s certainly got plenty of father figures in her life.”

“She sure does.”


End file.
